Scared ( jeff the killer x reader )
by colonello.102
Summary: He stalked you , he wanted to kill you , but ended up keeping you , but the question is for how long ?
1. Chapter 1

" darling , i am getting late tonight too , make sure you close the doors and windows " your father said from the other side of phone , you took a deep sigh and answered with a simple " okey..."

" darling... you know what i am going through ... this is all for you , you know " he said , his voice getting a bit sad , you felt that so you didn't want to make it worse on him , you smiled brightly " dad ! i will be fine ~~ it's not the first time geesh ~~ ! good luck , love you ~" you said , you heard his chuckle followed by " i love you too baby ~" and then he hung up

you sighed and closed your eyes , your mom passed away a month ago , and your father is coming home late because of his new job , well you just wished everything will be okey with him .

you turned around and walked to the front door locking it , and you did the same to the windows , in your neighborhood there was a lot of killings lately and that didn't help your father a lot , he was scared that he may lose you so he made sure to leave his ironic bat underneath your bed .

as the police said , that one of the victims survived to tell them how he looked like , he was so pale , his skin white as snow , his black hair fell like curtains on his hair and the victim hadn't the choice to see his eyes because it was dark .

well you didn't even know why this had to help you , if he came in and decided to kill you , will it matter how that guy looked like , you walked up to your room , you made sure that all the windows and doors were closed , only your room left .

you stepped inside your room , you didn't really have to close the door though , you were about to shut your balcony window , but you had a feeling of looking at the moon before you do that and go to your bed .

you looked up at the moon , you held your necklace close to your chest , after all it was the only thing left from your mother to you , you held back tears that were about to fall , you still didn't get used for the death of your mother , it was so hard , you sweared if you heard any girl saying bad things about her mother in school again , you would punch her hard in the face and tell her how does it feel to lose someone as close to you as your mother .

you sighed and shook your head pushing the stupid ideas out of your mind , you gave the moon one last look then you looked down at the calm and dead streets with only road lights giving them some life . there was no body out in this time , of course , how can they go out and the policemen were clear when they said no one out after midnight .

you rolled your eyes and was about to walk inside your room again when you spotted something made your mind go chocked for pair of moments .

who was that brave guy ? walking out in this kind of hour ? he was walking down the road , the road lights helped you to see his white hoody , his hands that were tucked to his hoody's pocket , you narrowed your eyes a bit to look at him better as he got closer from your house .

your eyes went a bit wider as you saw his black hair coming out of the hood like curtains , he was wearing black jeans , your heart skipped a bit , could it be that he was the serial killer ? no this is so silly , for him to show up like this ? isn't he scared from the cops here and there ? it's couldn't be him beside there is million guy who likes to grow up his hair , so this was rather impossible .

however , your blood froze when he walked past your house and stopped under one of the street's lamps , he just stood there without moving , you did the same , not because you wanted to , but you were afraid that making a low noise will make him see you .

you swallowed the lump on your throat , seconds , minutes passed and he still didn't make a move , you were about to turn around but as if he was reading your mind he did it before you , he turned around to face you and you felt like tears are going to stream down your cheeks from the view .

you can clearly see his pale white skin , his dark orbs were inside of another dark circle , that should be his eyes , but what made you regret staring at him for too long was that creepy and devilish smile he was giving you

" mum...help" you whispered lowly

sorry if there is mistakes , english isn't my mama language ~ well see ya in next chapter , hope you liked this one


	2. Chapter 2

you stood there , neither of you making a move , you just stared at his dark orbs and he stared back , you felt already like you were going to wet your pants any moment .

stupid ideas would come to your head , like waving your hand to him and pretendintg like you saw nothing , maybe it will help you and he will stay away from you and your father , but again , this was rather impossible , this creepy smile he was giving you made you realize that tonight you have no choice to see tomorrow's light .

however , getting bored of standing there like a statue , you were the first one to make a step back , it terrified you how he did the same only him taking a step towards you . that's it , you knew he was playing with you , you are dead today by such a horrible looking serial killer , you never imagined that you will die like this though .

but even if you are going to die , you won't die unsatisfied , you were going to meet your mother in the other side of the world and tell her how did you hit a f***ing killer with your father's bat .

but again , you just couldn't die like this , you are everything to your father , if you died today , he just may do something to himself , all this ideas running inside your head were hurting your head , you didn't even realize the killer moving from his place to leave empty spot under the street light .

" he is coming " you whispered as it finally hit you , you quickly ran inside your room , you held the ironic bat from under your bed , a shudder ran in your body when you heard something breaking , probably him breaking the window and it followed by footsteps , you can clearly hear them which meant...

he was in the second floor! but how ! can he be this quick , you didn't have time to think about him anymore , you ran behind your door holding the bat in your shaky hand trying your best to not breath loudly .

the foot steps were coming closer , and then silence .

' what happened ' you wondered as you turned your head towards the door , there was nothing coming from the hall , what was he planing to do ?

you heard a soft thump coming from your balcony , you turned your head towards it and there he was standing .

the same creepy smile , the same dark orbs , and the same plae sking that shone with the moon light , only something new that made you drop the bat and run out of your door with no other though , knife .

you ran in the hall tears falling from your eyes , you were afraid that you may fall or trip like the women in the horror films , you heard his foot steps after you , he was chuckling loudly and darkly , you could hear him as you ran down stairs saying with such harsh voice " _**GO TO SLEEP**_ "

you took two steps in one , the last four steps you jumped them , you can hear him running towards you after his words , you moved towards the door , you tried to open it but it was locked .

" no no no ! " you screamed with tears leaking from your eyes , you looked up stairs , he was standing there with his head crooked to the side , he was still smiling at you .

you stared at him then around , you needed to break the window , did you really have to drop the stupid bat , you looked aside where you spot a chair , you turned around to catch it but something stopped you , no someone was pulling your hair to the back , you knew it was him .

you screamed loudly " screaming won't do you anything " he whispered against your ear , you felt something cold against your neck " go to sleep ~" he said again , but before he could do anything else you gathered your power and quickly kicked him in the place where sun won't shine again .

ofcourse , he pulled the knife , giving you a small wound on your neck and held his poor member , you held your neck as he started cursing at you , you ran to the chair , grabbing it and hitting his head before throwing it against the window breaking it .

you jumped out of window with more cuts forming in your arms and legs because of the glass shards , it gave you pain but you continued running ignoring it .

after a while you looked back to your house , where was he and why didn't he follow you , all your thoughts were cut when you felt a cold and large hand wrapping it self around your neck .

you fought to breath but it was useless , his grip was getting tighter and tighter the knife in his other hand , your eyes locked with his dark ones that were full of rage and the need of blood " the game is over bitch ! GO TO SLEEP ! "

sorry for vulgar words , hope you liked the chapter ~and don't worry ~ your end won't be in the second chapter hehe ~~


	3. Chapter 3

You closed your eyes tightly waiting for your fate , all the memories with your parents passed in your mind in minutes what made your tears leak from your eyes with soft sobs leaving your lips .

But you wondered , why didn't you get the stab yet , or did you already get it but you didn't feel the pain ? you opened one of your eyes slowly to look up at the male , he wasn't moving , he was standing still and his grip loosening around your neck .

But what made your eyes widen and your mind go blank is when he locked his cold lips , with your pink warm ones , your ( e/c ) orbs kept looking at his dark ones in disbelief , why was he kissing you all of sudden after he wanted to finish your life .

What wrong with that twisted minded guy , you couldn't move a muscle in your body until the police's car stopped right in front of you and him , he broke the kiss as he laid his head on your shoulder . well now you understand .

One of the policemen opened the door and looked at both of you " hey , you two , what are you doing here in time like this ? " he asked as he stared at you both .

" lie " you heard the killer saying , you looked at him and then back at the policeman who was waiting for your answer , what should you do , if you told them the truth and the one who was pretending to hug you right now was a killer , then he would kill you in your place and maybe kill the men too .

after what you saw in your house , you knew he wasn't a normal killer , he was so quick , he can probably kill all of them in moments , but why did he ask you to lie , you gulped .

" miss ? " the man called again , you felt something poking your waist , you were sure that it was his knife , you put on a fake smile then giggled " oh , it's nothing sir ~ me and my…boyfriend just returned from watching a film … " you tried to keep smiling as much as you can .

" and why are you crying ? " he asked again , you felt the killer poking again " umm….. the film … had a sad ending "

" oh ? really , what was the film " he smiled ' go to hell ! ' you shouted inside your head " titanic " you answered .

" oh , yeah i watched this film too … but you two should hurry up and go home " he said , you nodded " don't worry , my house is over there " you pointed at random house near you , the man smiled " oh okay …. What wrong with your boyfriend ? " you rolled your eyes , why the hell did they have to ask so much questions .

" well …. He is so shy " you felt like slapping yourself for the stupid lie , but the policeman seemed to believe it " oh i see , well now hurry up home kids , it's getting late " he then got in the car .

you waved to them as they started driving away , when the car disappeared you heard the male chuckling darkly " hehehe , shy huh ? " you swallowed the lump on your throat as you heard the killer saying , you looked down at him and he was looking back , he pushed you against the wall and smirked .

" pretty liar aren't you , sweetcheeks " he held his knife close to your face again as he started tracing your cheek with it " your face will be more beauty if we just added a smile to it " this words made chills run up your spine , you turned your head to the side .

" wh-y are you messing with me , j-just kill me already ! " you looked back at him , you saw how he was just staring at you , his face was coming closer from yours once again , you tightly shut your eyes expecting another kiss .

But rather than that you felt his cold tongue running against the wound he made on your neck , he licked the blood from it then took steps back letting you fall to the ground , your eyes met his once again before he turned around , with his hands on his hoody's pocket he started walking away from you , leaving you for the second time shocked .

He didn't kill you ? you had a chance in living another day , you will see your father again ,you held the necklace , your head to the ground as you started crying hardly , this night , you will never ever be able to forget it , today you were going to die , and today you were having another chance in life .


End file.
